


No Need to Leave

by hocotate



Series: Flashfics/drabbles [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekLu, Flash Fic, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, baekhan - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: While Luhan savours the scent of salt and seaweed, Baekhyun gets ready to step over the edge.





	

Tiny grains of sand swirled through the air when yesterday’s clouds flew by and left, leaving the sky wide and open and blindingly bright. Revealing the sun which had been tucked away for weeks, they took back their raindrops and waved goodbye, calling for a soft hint of salt and seaweed to soothe lungs worn by the polluted city.  
  
  
“If you jump, I jump.”  
  
  
The words were spoken with a kind of soft decision, quietly enough to almost get lost among the cool, caressing breezes of summer. Raising an eyebrow at the sound of that statement, Luhan turned his back to the calm, yet rippling sea.  
  
  
“You're always so dramatic, Baek,” he sighed at the sight of his friend stepping forward, with lips trembling and eyes shiny peeking down to steal glances at the waves crashing against sunlit rocks. Baekhyun had always been dramatic, if you asked his friend, at least, but what he never seemed to fully grasp was that Luhan wasn't interested in jumping.  
  
  
A pair of gulls flew by, squabbling yet harmonious when Luhan grabbed Baekhyun's arm to push him back to safety. Robbing him of those childish delusions based on songs and fairytales in which friends would remain forever but only by the help of death, he rolled his eyes at the pouting face before him, smacking his lips but smiling with warmth.  
  
  
“Can't I just appreciate the view?” he asked as he turned back to face the sea, tempted to let his eyes keep searching but tranquil enough to let them fall shut. Baekhyun whined with bated teeth, histrionic and restless but far from upset.  
  
  
“I never said you couldn't,” he murmured from behind, his arms crossed and lips still pouting. "But still. It's true." The wind kept blowing but Luhan wasn’t hard to distract, yet he fought to figure out what went on behind his best friend’s brow.  
  
  
“What is?” he asked, deep inside aware, yet curious to find out. Giving the sea one last look before turning back entirely, he inhaled deeply and lingered for a moment, savouring the scent of algae and minerals as Baekhyun’s voice complemented the sound of waves.  
  
  
“That I’ll die with you.”  
  
  
Luhan let his expression turn serious, in a sudden moment devoid of the gentleness which would usually replace the words ‘ _you’re such a fool, Baek, please don’t ever leave me_ ’. “You will?” he inquired in feigned solemnity, reaching out his hand as a proffer, and as Baekhyun accepted his proposal to grab it, he chuckled inwardly at his best friend’s theatricals.  
  
  
Toes peeked out bare over the edge when they together stepped forward, the cool breezes brushing over their warm, sensitive skin. Feeling the hand in his shiver and clutch, Luhan watched Baekhyun’s eyes grow wide, scanning the horizon in anticipation of the pure land before getting squeezed shut in fear of that same place.  
  
  
“Y-yes. I will.”  
  
  
He observed him, wondering if it was true. While life was but a short step, aimless and trivial and laughably inane, the one separating it from what came after was as big as any dream they’d throw away if taking it. Watching him get ready, his own being filling with pride and pity when he saw sincerity seeping out from between those pressed together lips, Luhan smiled and fell into laughter.  
  
  
Baekhyun squealed as his body tumbled backwards, his face turning into a disappointed scowl by that unintentional yet premeditated bathos. Shifting to his side, to the one who now lay grinning among long blades of swaying grass, he stuck out his tongue and pouted, not wanting to reveal his own burgeoning smile.  
  
  
“I hate you,” he lied, his voice stiff and muttering when Luhan poked his cheek with tenderness. A gull crashed against the surface of the sea just as he attempted to rise, but with a fish in its beak it ascended again, perfectly in beat with Baekhyun getting pulled back down.  
  
  
“You’re crazy,” Luhan mumbled into soft, ambrosial hair, with a peaceful smile letting its scent overpower the one of salt and seaweed. Clouds had long since migrated, rain being but a distant memory when he hugged Baekhyun closer and sighed, their breathing evening out to disguise as mere wind. With mending fingers, he captured the other’s, at the moment Baekhyun began to giggle realising that the sound of that alone was more soothing than a thousand pretty views.  
  
  
“We’re never going to die, silly,” he breathed as their eyes fell shut, their drowsing figures basking in sunlight, absorbing everything that was life.

**Author's Note:**

> when lu isn't the overdramatic one, baek is.


End file.
